rokujem_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Franz Oggycus
Author © Metal Amphibi Franz Oggycuz a.k.a Froggy is a member of Student Council who collect and saving data and information. He usually get bullied alot by council members. Appearance Froggy has a pair of black eyes and thick eye bags. He always cover his face using frog mask. He has brunette colored spiky hair. He's usually seen wearing navy shirt, long jeans, black sneakers, and Metal Amphibi hooded jacket which is famous at his hometown. He also wrapping red cloth on his right hand. Personality Froggy is a shy and pesimistic boy, thus, he always hiding his face behind the frog mask. He has caucasian pale colored skin tone. He's gloomy and have thin aura around him, thus other people usually doesn't realize about his presence. Because of his lack of presence, it trained him to become a spy and good information gatherer. Background Early, Froggy was an artificial scientific experiment for robot at Accuiro with codename FR-066. The scientist there, trying to plant Artificial Intelligence (AI) to the robot core, thus can make robot with human intelligence and wile. The experiment was successful, but then failed because other than intelligence and wile, planted AI also had feelings that similiar to human, and the first feeling that similiar to human is anger. In the end, FR-066 core's went rampage and destroying the lab and all the area near it after taking 8 arms monster. After the tragedy, FR-066 gains consciousness and taking human alike form and didn't remember a single thing about what he's done. After seeing the codename on his arm and a little scratch caused by his rampage which forming Y letter, he read his name as FR-066 Y which later called Froggy. He named himselft Franz Oggycus after he blend with human nature. Didn't have a way and purpose, he accidentally met with Rokujem Academy Headmaster, then entering Rokujem Academy and train there. Power Froggy's power is Physic type. He can bring out leg and frog mechanical arms. When his anger soar, his frog mask will transform into "Battle mode" and bring out leg and frog mechanical arms from his back. But, the battle mode can't appear as long as he likes and last for 3 minutes 47 seconds, then can't be activate after taking 24 hours rest. After taking Derrick Pringlext operation, Rokujem Academy engineer, his battle mode last until 7 minutes 43 seconds and Froggy learn new ability called "Switch" *Jump **Like frog ability, Froggy can jump very high. Because he need strong pushing power, this power can't be used on soft soils or fragile footing. *Punch **His frog mechanic arms can clench and hit like human arms. *Switch **Drill : drill with the ability to penetrate the stone walls, but can't penetrate metal material. **Water gun : gun that can shoot water bullet. Must be filled with real water after run out of bullet. **Human Hand : human hand for helping Froggy to do every day works. It's look like tapering female fingers. Category:Froggy Category:Physic class Category:Student Council Category:Rokujem Academy Category:Accuiro Category:Ordelle Category:Zeindale Continent Category:Scrap metal Category:Android Category:FR-066 Category:Octopus like Category:Brunette